Operation
by Brennoothfan4ever
Summary: What happens when Brennan goes into surgery and no one knows about it?
1. Waiting room

Operation Chapter 1. Waiting

Tuesdays were usually the same as any other days at Trinity Hospital in the heart of downtown Washington D.C. Alwasy with the same waves of anxious faces egger for any news about loved ones, coming through the waiting room. Today however, the receptionist could say that she was experiencing something completely knew to her.

At almost exactly ten that morning a large group of people had rushed into the surgical waiting room. They all imediatly made a beeline to her, all talking at once- demanding information on someone. Somehow she had gotten their chatter to die down and she had asked who they were looking for. Faces... no, beautiful faces looked at eachother and then a tall handsome man stepped foreward. He was extremely muscular with a toned jaw, slightly tossled brown hair and deep brown doe eyes that captured her attention almost instantly. He looked at her for a moment, which ultimatly made her heart skip. _Was he checking me out?_

Then looking her right in the eyes he introduced himself. "Hi Jessica, my name's Special Agent Seeley Booth, we're family of Dr. Temperance Brennan and we were wondering if you could tell us any information you might know about her condition." Heads nodded behind him.

They all wore the same mask of worry and concern but his was the deepest set. Something about the way he had tried to smile at her made him look close to tears and Jessica felt horrible. Beautiful people shouldn't suffer so much. Being in pain didn't suit them.

She felt even worse because she could only tell them that Dr. Brennan had gone into surgery about an hour before and that she didn't know when the procedure would be over. The defeated group hung their heads and as they slowly made their way over to the cluster of chairs, they each sank roughly into their seats. Except for Agent Booth, who had started to pace back and forth in front of them.

Their depression seemed to envelope the entire room and Jessica hung her head for a moment. Then something caught her eye. Clipped to her scrubs breast pocket was her hospital ID card. As she fingered the piece of plastic the realization dawned on her that Agent Booth had no interest in her what-so-ever and when she had thought that he was checking her out, he had in fact, only been reading her nametag. Knowing this caused the raincloud she imagined hanging over the room to turn compleley black.

(--)

Three hours later it was still there, and Agent Booth was still pacing. When he wasn't pacing he had either been making calls on his cell phone or going to get coffee. He was never gone for more than five minutes, but during that time it allowed Jessica a break from staring at the handsome man and a chance to finally notice his companions.

There were four of them. Two women and two men. One of the women was an african american beauty; tall and slender with straight black hair that was pulled into a no-nonsense bun. Everything about her attitude would have screamed 'fierce', but today her eyes were closed and her head was leaned back against the wall in what seemed like and admittance to defeat.

To her left sat the other woman. Caucasian this time with brilliant brown eyes that were overflowing with silent tears. Her heart shaped face was framed with soft billowing brown curls that were currently being squashed as she laid her head on the shoulder of the first man.

He had been just slightly shorter than her, but he made up for it in other ways. His tired face encased large sea blue eyes that popped against his creamy skin and copper colored hair. Jessica thought he was handsome... when Agent Booth wasn't around. Not that it mattered anyway, he was obviously taken. She could tell because he had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of the woman next to him, rubbing her arm supportingly and had the fingers on their other hands entertwined.

To his left was the second man- _boy_, Jessica ammended. He looked to be at least ten years younger than the other four. His boyish face was set in a frown as he stared at the floor. His almost too long hair was slightly shading his eyes from view and it gave Jessica the impression that he didn't really know what was going on.

For the better part of the time they were there they sat quietly but everyonce in a while one would wisper to the other to low for Jessica to hear. _Whoever this woman is she better make it through. _She thought to herself as she stole periodic glances at the group._ She seems really loved. She's lucky._


	2. Discovery

5 Hours Earlier

The lab was quiet, peaceful even. With workers that used whispers and worked silently and efficiently. The sun that came in through the windows at the top of the building gave it a warm glow that a normal person would never consider this building to have. It made it feel calm and surine... until Special Agent Seeley Booth strutted through the sliding doors.

"Come on Bones! We got a new case!" Without even looking up from the case file that was in his hands Booth slid his ID threw the scanner and ran onto the platform. It was abandoned. Not even the overhead lights were on. His stomach dropped as he looked around. Never before had the lights been off in the daytime. Booth didn't even think there was an off switch for them.

As he left the platform Booth glanced into Brennan's office. A sigh escaped him, no matter how clean she liked her work space there were always to many things for her to work on. It was evident from the mountains of paperwork piled high on her desk. No wonder she hardly left the museum sometimes, much to the annoyance of Booth and the other squints.

He stood still for a moment to listen with his well trained sniper ears. Almost complete silence. The only thing he heard was the soft hum of the machinery in Angela's office. The silence was almost scary here. It sent a shiver up his spine. It just wasn't right.

Booth walked into the dark space cautiously, only to trip over the very woman he was looking for as she lay under the desk working on a hard drive. The floor rushed up to meet him and Booth did a face plant straight onto an oriental rug.

"Aw! Sweetie I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you coming." As he opened his eyes Booth saw Angela's worried face and instantly hated it. She knew a fall like this wouldn't hurt the former football player. Normally not even a punch could faze him, and since that was the case something else must be worrying her. Something worse.

Booth sat up with her help and rubbed his sore nose. "What's wrong Ange?" She was surprised for a moment then smiled slightly.

"So you can tell huh?" she paused looking out towards the platform. Her eyes scouring the large room for something. Not taking her eyes away she continued. "Booth have you seen Brennan?"

"What? No, I haven't. That's why I'm here. We got a new case to look at, and I came to pick her up. Why?"

The smile wavered. "Because she hasn't come in to work today. I'm starting to worry, but I was kind of hoping you two had-"

"Angela." Booth interrupted her with a low growl. _Why can't she ever mind her own business?_

"Fine. Even though my fantasies tend to run wild I still get worried. This is one of those times." He looked into her watery eyes. _Any minute._ He thought.

It was evident to any idiot that Brennan was one of those people that loved to work and hardly ever got out, so her not coming into work was a big deal.

"Have you tried calling her?" Better to be safe than sorry when worrying about his Bones. If he sent out a search party only to find her at the grocery store there would be hell to pay.

"Yes. No answer. Booth I'm worried. These kinds of things always happen when some creep kidnaps her! You need to keep her safe! And you're doing a really crappy job of it!" With tears streaming down her face she slammed herself into his arms. Her sobs brought a stampede of their remaining coworkers into her office. Jack Hodgins was the first through the door and when he spied his arms around Angela Booth thought for sure he would explode. _Man the bug guy had it bad for this woman. _

"Booth what did you do to Angela?!!"

"Whoa, Hodgins she just started bawling! What did you want me to do? _You_ obviously weren't here." At the mention of his absence the bug and slime expert promptly shut his mouth and motioned for Booth to let go of his girlfriend. Angela let out another shoulder wracking sob and let herself be shuffled into his arms where he immediately began soothing her. Now that he wasn't preoccupied anymore Booth noticed that Zack and Cam were standing somewhat awkwardly in the doorway.

"Any of you seen Bones?" They both shook their heads. Angela's sobbing subsided and was now just quiet tears. Her eyes already showing signs of redness. Since she was being quiet all five companions could now hear another set of footsteps coming to them. Hope spread to them all and as they ran to the doorway their expectations were crushed. Dr. Goodman was walking to them.

When he saw Angela's tear streaked face he smiled in understanding. "So the crying was from you Ms. Montenagro? You are a very emotional woman." Coming to a stop directly in front of Booth and looking at group in front of him he frowned slightly. "Why are you still here? Booth I thought for sure you of all people would be at the hospital."

Booth imagined shock waves smashing into the team. With Dr. Goodman's random statement and their own reactions it dawned on him. "Does this have anything to do with why Bones isn't at work today?"

Dr. Goodman groaned and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "So typical of Temperance. I assumed something like this would happen but I thought for sure she would at least inform Booth of her condition."

"Why is she in the hospital?!" Booth demanded.

His ferocity stunned the older professor for a moment, then he continued with a slightly shaky voice. "She is having surgery today Agent Booth. She requested sick leave for it yesterday. I'm not quite certain what type of surgery it is but it seems serious since it was scheduled so suddenly. I can't leave so please call and inform me of her condition as soon as you find out any details!" Goodman called after Booth as he bolted out of the Jeffersonian with the others close at his heals. They piled silently into his SUV bickering about the fastest way to get to Trinity Hospital as Booth pulled out of the parking lot. Then they were silent.

_As soon as she wakes up I might just strangle her. _Not only was his pride hurt but there was a dull ache in his chest. He knew what it was from, but he didn't want to think about it at the moment. Instead he kept his eyes on the road, trying not the let the silence in the car weigh down on him.


	3. Arrival

A/N: Thanks for the comments guys. Its nice knowing that people enjoy reading my stuff. And I think the reason why some people thought the second chapter was off was because I just kinda jumped into the characters. Case in point, Angela's emotional breakdown. But I think that's what they would do on the show so if you think about it us fans already know how the characters react to different things so it should make sense if you think about it. Please keep reading! luv u!

(--)

**Chapter 3. Arrival**

Every time Booth turned back and forth Cam's eyes followed him. She could practically feel the groove that had formed in the back of her eye-sockets, but she just couldn't stop watching him. But the killer headache she now had was driving her crazy. _He_was driving her crazy. She had never seen him so nervous before. Whenever someone spoke he seemed to jump right out of his skin and every time the doors to the operating wing creaked on their hinges he was trying to look through. He was continually doing something, whether it was fidgeting or running hands through his hair, or just plain being annoying. Finally she'd had it.

"Seeley Booth sit your ass in a chair and stay still!" Cam's loud voice stunned everyone in the room, except for Zach who was now asleep two seats over. But Booth just glanced at her for a moment, not really seeing her and just for something to do he sat down. Now what she could close her eyes in peace Cam felt much calmer. "Come on Booth. You know she's going to pull through. She always does. She's Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Booth remained silent but nodded his head slightly. His eyes were glassy and he seemed to be looking at something far away. Leaning forwards he rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands. Cam just shook her head. _At least he isn't adding to my headache anymore._ Her expression softened when she heard the sigh that escaped his mouth. It sounded eerily similar to a sob.

(--)

Hodgins and Angela came back from the hospital cafeteria sometime later. The doors screeched against their hinges and, as many times beforehand, Booth brightened up at the sound only to fall back into his catatonic state when it was only their coworkers. Angela carried a paper bag full of sandwiches which she handed out to the exhausted scientists. Booth refused his, still staring at nothing in particular.

Angela looked at him through teary eyes, "Sweetie, you need to eat. She'll be fine. OK?" The only response she got was a shake of his head. Not really wanting to argue with the obviously pained agent she backed off. "Alright, but if you want it it'll be right here."

The hours wore on and each one of them started to drift off to sleep. Being the middle of winter the sun had set hours ago which made the time they had been sitting there feel that much longer...

(--)

Jessica watched them silently comforting each other. Her shift had ended some time ago but she had agreed to take over the shift of her sick college just so she could watch them. Their unspoken story was so enthralling, so gripping. It was like watching a soap opera. She just couldn't get enough of it.

Half an hour passed and Jessica made herself look busy so they wouldn't suspect that she had been stealing glances at them every few minutes. When she was sorting through a small stack of medical forms the now familiar squeaking doors once again groaned on their hinges. They opened to reveal a young man, she would have even thought of him as a teenager, except for the fact that he was wearing an FBI identification badge much like Agent Booth's. As he came closer into the room she saw more of his face. His features were smooth, his eyes large and innocent like. Their light color popped against his dark brown wavy hair. He was tall, but very slender and not built as Agent Booth had been, but he filled out his suit very well.

For a moment he had started towards her but as the young man had looked around he spotted the group of people. _God, how many hotties are going to show up? _As he reached them the man turned to the African-American woman.

"How is she doing Cam?" She heard him ask. _So her name is Cam. _Jessica silently thanked him, she had been tired of calling them 'the group' and now she knew two of their names.

Cam looked up at him and shook her head. "We don't know yet. I figure somethings wrong though, she's been in there for hours and no one has come out and told us anything."

He nodded quietly in acceptance, then looking over at the sleeping agent he grew concerned. "How has Agent Booth been holding up?"

They both shared a silent moment before Cam answered, whispering quietly. "I don't know Sweets, its like he just watched someone die. He's a shell. There isn't anyone in there anymore."

_Cam and Sweets and Agent Booth. I wonder if they're really close. They talk about each other like they're good friends._

"It's to be expected. When a loved one goes through something traumatic is affects the other members of that family or group whether they notice it or not. And adding in the fact that those two have extremely deep feelings attachments to each other I would have been concerned if Agent Booth had in fact been acting normally.

"Makes sense." That ended their conversation and Sweets took his unspoken seat next to Booth.

_So, Agent Booth is in love with Dr. Brennan, but he hasn't acted on it. And Sweets and Cam are their friends who know about his love for her... Now it really __**is**__ like a soap opera._

As Sweets settled into his uncomfortable seat their silence was reinstated. The wait was still ongoing. And no one knew how long it would be before it would be over.


	4. Family

**Chapter 4. Family**

Jessica was seriously starting to get annoyed. Annoyed that no one had said anything for the last two or so hours. Annoyed that she wasn't the only one watching the group of beautiful, sorrowful group anymore because the entire waiting room was staring at them. And annoyed that their mysterious Dr. Brennan was still in surgery. _Well, I really should be angry at the surgeons. They're the ones that are taking to long..._ she reasoned.

Looking at the clock she sighed quietly to herself. It was 5:30 at night. She should have gone home hours ago, now that the fatigue was catching up with her and she was mentally kicking herself for it. There was no progress what-so-ever, other than the fact that the young Dr. Sweets was the one pacing instead of Agent Booth. _Good lord. How long with we have to wait?_

(--)

Sweets was in his own universe. Somewhere inside his head, somewhere where things could be looked at and explained. But as soon as he would focus on something in his line of sight he would be brought back into the present and would remember. Remember that he couldn't explain why Dr. Brennan would go have surgery without telling anyone and leave them to worry for hours on end.

Today was supposed to be a 'fun day' at their session. He had planned on a few games for the partners to play that would include a little physical contact, just so he could see how they would react. _I thought having them do a trust exercise would have given me some really good information._ But after he had been sitting in his office for more than a half an hour and they still hadn't shown Sweets had remembered being infuriated for a few moments. That all ended however when Deputy Director Cullen walked in and announced that Booth had taken the day off because Dr. Brennan was in the hospital.

He remembered being shocked. "What? Why?"

Cullen had just shrugged. Then with a solemn face he had turned to walk out the door. Sweets had to call him back to find out what hospital she had been admitted to and then rushed over as soon as he punched out his time card. When he was driving over he had had time to think about what could have happened, and it angered him that he had found out from Director Cullen instead of Agent Booth instead. He felt slightly jilted.

(--)

"Will you stop?" A scratchy voice growled from behind Sweets. He actually jumped and turned to see the person who had spoken. He had to look down slightly but when he recognized the face he felt a chill go down his spine. Max Keenan was here.

"Max? What are you doing here?" Sweets was more than surprized at the fact that Brennan's newly found father was standing in front of him. He hadn't heard anything from him since they had won the court case.

"I'm here for my daughter of course! Why else?!" Apparently that was the wrong question to ask and Sweets regretted it the second Max had hissed out his answer.

"Dad, stop it. He's here for the same reason we are." For the first time Sweets noticed that Russ Brennan was standing behind his father. Looking back to the older man Lance saw his shoulders slouch and and let out a exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Max?" A voice called from their left. They turned to look and found that the voice belonged to Booth of all people. He was somewhat out of his comatose state, which might have been because he had just woken up from a well diserved nap, but his eyes were still glassy and he still had a melancoly tone in his voice.

"Good to see you Max, you too Russ." Booth slowely rose from his chair and walked the short distance to them, his hand extended for them to shake. Russ was first and he gave the tired agent a small smile. Max came next, shaking his had without a word. Then unexpectedly he gripped Booth's hand harder and grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging his face towards his. Their noses almost touching Max glared at the man in front of him with as much hatred he could force through his eyes. When he spoke it was so well controlled that it scared the shit out over the now awake observers, everyone except Booth that is.

"Why is my daughter here? You didn't get her shot did you? And why did I just find out about it two hours ago?" He shook Booth back and forth before he could answer, but somehow he managed to get a few words in.

"No, I didn't get her shot. I don't know what's going on myself. I found out she was here this morning from Dr. Goodman, I don't know what else to tell you... sorry." His answer was so truthful and sincere that Max released his collar and hand and plopped down in a seat next to Zach. The grad student was petrified but Max did nothing to him, instead he opted to close his eyes and remain silent.

Booth and Sweets turned to Russ who only shook his head quietly. Then he walked over and took the seat next to his father. Without another word the resident G-man and the psycologist took their own seats yet again and it was once again deathly quiet.

(--)

Not five minutes later though the doors opened and Booth was on his feet. Max and Russ followed suit. There was a surgeon standing in front of the doorway. He was still in a surgery gown and had a purple skull cap on. Pulling his mask down on his face he called out to the people in the waiting room.

"Would the family of a Temperance Brennan please come this way?"


	5. Let me see her

**Chapter 5. Let me see her**

The surgeon that Booth and the Brennan's had been following stopped outside of a room in the ICU wing of the sixth floor. He turned and, with his hand securely on the door knob, spoke to the three anxious men.

"She is in critical condition so this is the first and last time so many visitors will be allowed to see her at once. Only one of you will be allowed to stay at a time. Oh, and I must warn you she's already awake and in a lot of pain so please don't upset her." He turned back to the door but just as he was about to open it Booth asked the question that they all wanted to know.

"Why is she here?" Max and Russ stood silently so as to capture every word.

The surgeon gave Booth a look of sympathy but was only vague. "Since Dr. Brennan is awake she has requested that she herself be the one to tell you what and why she is currently here. And since I am bound by doctor patient confidentiality I can't help you Agent Booth. I'm very sorry." He turned the knob and stepped aside to let the men into the darkened room. He flipped the light switch and then closed the door behind him, knowing that a serious discussion was about to ensue.

(--)

Max looked on at his daughter, she was propped up in the hospital bed with the most pained expression on her face. Her right arm was covering her abdomen almost protectively which made Max nervous. Could it have been internal damage? If so... then from what? The mystery of her injury wasn't helping his blood pressure or his anger.

However, when Agent Booth stepped up to her side he let out a sigh of relief. Her facial expression instantly relaxed, even though it was still set in her 'determined' mode. Seeing them together made him lose his worries and doubts about whether or not he made the right decision to leave his children when he did. Seeing them together reminded him of what he and Ruth used to be...

Max watched on as Booth stepped up to her side and gingerly rested against the hand rail. He saw the way his favorite agent smiled at his daughter, obviously glad to see her. He saw her take his hand in hers. It made the scowl on his face turn upwards slightly. Noticing the way Booth was looking at his daughter Max tugged on his son's shirt sleeve and motioned for him to follow him out of the room. Those two needed some time alone before her family was allowed to speak to her.

(--)

Temperance Brennan looked away from Booth for the first time since he had walked into the room. When she had seen him, as she had expected she would, her heart did a dance in her chest. It made her panic when she heard a similar rhythm coming from the heart monitor, which everyone else could hear. But he hadn't even looked at it, his eyes were on her, and her only. Which felt nice for a change.

Looking around the room Brennan became confused, she had been sure that her father and brother had followed Booth into the room. Seeing her looking around questioningly her partner filled her in.

"They left to give us some time to talk before they start grilling you for and explanation. Which by the way is what I was planning to do, until I saw how bad you look." A snort came from him and he had to leap away from her bed as Brennan tried unsuccessfully to smack him on the arm. "You look like crap Bones." He said to her jokingly.

Then he became serious. She felt his gaze burning her cheeks as she tried to look away. She knew what he wanted. "Temperance, why didn't you tell me?" Tears blurred her vision when she didn't answer. Telling him would just complicate things, make it to hard to let go if she didn't make a complete recovery and things went wrong. When she still didn't answer Booth repeated himself.

"Bones, why didn't you tell me something was wrong? I could have helped you." He lifted her chin with the crook of his finger. She wouldn't, no couldn't look into his eyes, but that didn't stop him from trying. Which she gave him credit for.

After a moment of silent tears she found her voice. "Booth I am not a child, I can take care of myself. I don't need your help." Brennan felt her partner go ridged next to her, what she had just said had been painful to say, but ultimately necessary if she wanted things to work out like she planned. She still didn't look at him as she felt him pull away from her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him hesitate then turn to the door. His hand rested on the handle for a moment while he thought of what he should say, finally he spoke the safest thing he could think of.

"I think your dad and brother want to see you. I'll be outside if you need me." He walked away and after a long moment of silence her father and brother dashed into the room. her father came up to her side and gripped her smaller fingers in his rough hands. The warmth that she felt when Booth had held her hands wasn't there anymore.

"Honey you can't do that to me. I nearly had a heart attack when Booth told me you were here!" This random fact surprised her.

"Booth told you?" The two men nodded simultaneously. She thought to herself for a moment. "Dad could you bring Booth in here please?"

He gave her a questioning look but complied. She watched as he called out to quietly to the agent in the hallway. Booth followed him in but leaned against the farthest wall from her instead of being by her side. His face was unreadable.

"There's not much to say" she started, "I'm here in the hospital, I had a little bit of reconstructive surgery on my kidneys. That's it. I get to go home in the next few days and I don't plan on coming back here. I have found the solution to my own problem, no help needed." She looked directly at Booth for the last part of her little speech. It almost killed her to keep the majority of the critical information from them but decided it would be best if they didn't know.

Brennan watched as Booth swallowed, getting ready to speak. "What was wrong with your kidney's?"

She gave him the best I-don't-know expressions that she could muster. "I'm not entirely sure. Which is quite logical since I deal primarily with bones and bone structure, not muscle or flesh." Lying wasn't really her forte and Brennan sincerely hoped that Booth would buy her feeble attempt at fibbing.

"Angela and the rest of the squint squad want to see you." He murmured so she could barely hear him.

"I'm not in the best condition at the moment for them to see me. Maybe later, I'm tired." Lying about the little things seemed to be good practise and closing her eyes seemed to convince the three men standing in front of her that she was in fact very fatigued.

Russ spoke for the first time since setting foot in the room, scaring the others just a bit. "Sure sis. We'll be waiting though, don't be afraid to call me or dad. We're checked into the hotel just down the road and we can be here in less than five minutes." He looked to his father who nodded at him.

Max Keenan looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry honey. Just remember to call, ok?" Her nod gave him reassurance. Max turned to Booth, gave him a silent nod and he and his son left the room giving farewell waves.

When they were alone once more neither of the parters knew what to say. No words were spoken but Booth came up to her, pulling a chair as he did so, and sat by her side. Once again taking her hand in his. Assuming that she had been partially forgiven Brennan felt part of the weight come off her shoulders and she drifted to sleep listening to the rise and fall of her partner's breathing.

(--)

She had been asleep for quite awhile, however since Booth hadn't looked away he didn't know how long. She was peaceful, relaxed. He would never have called her angelic but she certainly had the soft features for it.

When she had told them what was going on Booth had seen through her lie. She had never been good at it, so it wasn't hard to tell. But for Max and Russ, well, they had been completely fooled. When he had been leaning against the wall earlier he had deliberated against calling her bluff while her family was around, that would have just gotten him kicked out of the room. No, he had decided to let her think she had fooled him. But only for now, he had made his choice based soley on the fact that she was distressed enough as it was and his Bones needed sleep. She needed to recover.

He watched her chest rise and fall, felt her hand gradually loosen around his fingers... and somewhere in the middle of all that he fell asleep beside her.


	6. Sobs

**I know that lots of 'hopsital' stories have been written about BB but I just **_**had **_**to post this one. :3 I luv them. the writers should just put them together already. The suspense is practically killing me. btw please review!**

**Operation chapter 5. Sobs**

Booth stayed with Brennan for the next two days. Never leaving her side, which disturbed many people; especially Angela because she insisted on bringing him food everyday at lunch when she came for a visit. Usually both he and Brennan sat together in compatible silence, or talked about something case related. But during that time Booth always had his hand in hers, whether either one of them was sleeping or she needed extra support when the pain became unbearable he made sure that he kept a tight hold on her fingers.

The squints had stopped by several times, they had dragged Cam in as well. Which was huge for both of them because Brennan secretly needed the support and Booth knew how much his ex had hated hospitals since the time she had been poisoned. Brennan's father and brother also stopped by every night before dinner, right before the doctor came in for their daily update. Every time they coincidentally came in right before the doctor did Booth got the feeling that Max Brennan had pulled a few strings, but he never said anything about it.

Throughout Brennan's stay in the hospital Booth never asked again about her prognosis. He knew if he let her think about the pros and cons of telling him she would come to the conclusion that it would be okay to let him in on her secret. Otherwise he could just use his interrogation techniques on her, that might work better...

On the eighth day that his Bones was in the hospital something critical happened.

They had been watching a local news station, it was late at night; long after the squints had left and only a few hours after the doctor had come in with the good news that she was free to leave after two more tests the next day. Noises outside the door had jarred the partners from their comatose state. Booth, letting go of her hand, went to see what was happening. Opening her room door only a few inches they both could hear plain as day the shouts from the nurses.

"Got a code blue!" One shouted to another waiting at the nurses station. Three others followed the first into a room directly across from Brennan's. Shouts echoed down the halls into any open rooms, the nurses were trying to save a person's life. Their orders and medical observations went on for more than twenty minutes, when all of a sudden silence descended apon the medical staff. A lone voice, weighted down with the memory of many similar situations, called time of death.

Booth stood just inside the room, the door cracked only ever so slightly and a thin strip of light neirly blinded him as he looked out into the hall. A rustle behind him pulled the agent from his deep train of thought. Turning around he saw Brennan in a way that broke his heart. She wasn't curled in a ball like most people do when they cry, but she was simply laying there. No light from her eyes. Tears were streaming down the sides of her face, a grimace stole away the beautiful smile that Booth loved so much. Her hands tensed and roughly pulled the stark white sheets around her midsection, her eyes closed and after a second of quiet torment she let out a sob.

Booth was at her side before he even thought about it. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and he held her still when her back racked back and forth trying to give her much needed oxygen. He whispered soothing phrases to her in hopes that one of them might work, when that failed he pulled her closer and shifted slightly so that she was resting directly next to him and her head was on his shoulder. He let his beloved partner cry herself to sleep after awhile, he stayed awake watching her as her eyes danced behind their lids; obviously watching a dream. He gave a silent prayer, wishing that it was a happy dream.

(--)

Brennan felt warm for the fist time in who knows how long. It was comforting in a way that wasn't overbearing or too shallow and it made her want to sink deeper into sleep, then she remembered where she was. Her head started to throb and she knew that if she didn't say it soon then she never would.

Opening her eyes she tilted her head up to see Booth looking at her, a slight smile spread across his face when he liked what he saw.

"I need to talk to you." She told him plainly. Her voice was quiet and strained, possibly from the hours of crying that she had just done... or from the burden that she was about to weigh on him.

He shifted so that his arms were more secure around her as she tried to sit up against him. "Okay." Was his simple answer and Brennan thanked him for letting her start the conversation the way she wanted it. He let her think a moment too long however and once again the tears and dry heaves came back.

"Tell me Bones. It'll be okay, I'll help you." His answer made her cry harder, but she knew that he was just trying to help. The crying helped after awhile, it helped her to deal with the pain of her loss and to try and cope with what was to come. Some time later she caught her breath and while the tears were just a silent stream she tried to tell her tale.

"It was a one night stand." She started. Having decided to tell her partner the whole truth about what was going on she thought it best to start at the beginning. "Four months ago. That's when it was. I didn't bother to evaluate the consequences of my actions, mostly because I didn't want to think about it. But then a month ago I went for a check up because I wasn't feeling well. That infuriating doctor told me I was pregnant."

(--)

Booth sat motionless, he knew that if he moved the feelings of rage would overcome him and he would storm out. Not only was he furious at the man who had knocked up his partner but he was extremely angry at the woman herself. She hadn't told him she was pregnant, and she let him take her out in the field on top of that! The very thought of it made him want to punch a hole in the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me Bones?" He asked her in as calm a voice as he could muster.

She gave him a look, in that look he saw a much needed burst of humor, then she turned back into the Brennan that he didn't like to see. "Because it was personal business and we're just partners."

How many times had they each said that? And how many times had they corrected someone who assumed something? It didn't matter, because everytime he heard that one phrase it made Booth's blood boil. It was obvious to every idiot on the planet except the very girl that he loved that they were more than just partners, it was just a cruel test of fate. He hated that set of three words, with more than a passion.

"I made a choice to keep the baby. Mostly because I knew that you are morally against abortions, but also because..." She took a deep breath and sat for a moment thinking of the right way to express what she wanted to say. "... Actually I don't know why I would have wanted to keep the baby."

"Wait. Why are you talking like that? What happened to the baby?"

The question brought on another round of quiet sobs and Brennan wasn't sure where her eyes were getting all of those tears from, she just wanted them to stop. It took a long time for her to gather enough strength to say what needed to be said, but she was a strong woman and when she needed to be emotionally open the most she shut down and went back inside her protective barrier. It kept her strong, even though it shut out everyone else.

Booth asked her again. "Bones, where's the baby?" And staring out into space, her eyes not focused on anything, she said it.

"The baby gave me cancer. It's gone."


	7. Truth described

**Operation chapter 7. truth described****.**

"What? No, that's not possible... the baby gave you cancer?"

Brennan lowered her head and stared longingly at her stomach. She was quiet for a long time before she spoke. "No, I guess you're right. The fetus couldn't have given me cancer. I guess I just assumed that one gave me the other." She took a deep breath and continued. "The fetus died after fourteen weeks, mostly because somewhere during the meiosis process when its organs would form something went wrong. The doctors told me it wasn't even considered a baby so I shouldn't be so-" Brennan thought about how to finish her little ramble, but couldn't think of any word that didn't sound cold or cruel. That's when Booth stepped in.

"Shh, Bones it's okay. What kind of cancer is it?"

"For lack of a better word the doctor here calls it endometrial cancer. They discovered it when they performed the cesarean section on me... Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Did my cancer kill my baby?"

"Aw no Bones! These things are just coincidences, nothing more." He pulled her into another hug, but she lay limply in his arms. She was definitely blaming herself for her child's death and it almost killed him to see her doing that to herself.

They never spoke of it again. Booth remained silent, giving his friend much needed time to grieve. The next day they stayed in the hospital only long enough for Brennan's doctor to run the necessary tests and to make an appointment to start chemotherapy. Then they signed the release papers.

(--)

Booth knew that something was still incredibly wrong when his very opinionated partner didn't even question the need to put her in a wheelchair. She just let herself be rolled out the doors and lifted into Booth's SUV. He glanced at her from time to time or just kept and eye on her from his peripheral vision, but she never once moved. She hardly even blinked, let alone breathe. She was a shell.

When they reached his house he opened her door, and predicting that she wouldn't move he slid his arms around her and lifted her out of the car. There were no objections, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his muscled chest.

The lights were off when they walked through the front door and Booth didn't bother turning them on, only walking over to the couch. Dumping her bags on the floor as he went, the thuds echoing down the hall to his bedroom. He lowered himself and Brennan onto the cushions and settled in. She, never looking up, let out another sob. The crying just wouldn't stop for his Bones and Booth wasn't sure how he was supposed to help her.

He let her cry it out, waiting several hours before shifting to a more comfortable position when he was sure she was asleep. Then after awhile of staring into the dark he too started to dream.

(--)

The next morning Booth awoke to clanging from the kitchen. A wonderful aroma filled his nose and a smile spread across his lips, then he remembered. His life wasn't happy at the moment, Bones's life was horrible, and everything was miserable. Rubbing his sore neck he yawned and opened his tired eyes to find himself wrapped in the large blanket that was usually folded across the arm of the couch. _Bones must have wrapped us up in it last night... what time is it?_

Walking into the kitchen he witnessed something he had never seen before. His partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, was cooking. Sure he had seen her make coffee before, and sure he had seen her make a salad. But never before had he seen her use a stove. He wasn't even use she knew how to use a microwave sometimes, but here she was, making bacon and eggs and toast right before his eyes. Seeming to sense his presence Brennan turned around.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Her voice was hoarse and her eyes were blood shot and puffy but none of that mattered to Booth because at that moment she was the most beautiful thing he could have ever imagined. A small smile spread across eachother's face at exactly the same time and they walked over to each other and the hug that embarrassed both of them warmed their hearts.

"Thanks Bones."

He received a nod from the woman in his arms and he stepped away just in time for her to miss his lips and plant a firm kiss on his cheek instead. She scurried away almost as soon as she did it and it left Booth breathless. She sent a plate down on the table and he sat in front of it starting to eat. Brennan sat down next to him. At first it was awkward, but after a bit of small talk they got to really talking. Booth was suspicious at first but after awhile he eased up a bit, from the way they were talking it seemed like his old Bones was back to stay... until he asked her something that sent her back into her protective shell.

"So... when do you want to go back home?" It was a passing question, he hadn't ment for her to really think about it. He didn't mind that she was living with him, but when she didn't answer he set his fork down and sent a glance her way. She was sitting, staring down at her half eaten food and her eyes were somewhere far away.

"Bones?" His voice brought her back from wherever it was that she went.

"Sorry, but do you think I could stay here for awhile? I don't really want to go back just yet." He could tell it was a lie but as he took a sip of his coffee he decided he would let it slide.

"Sure, but we're going to have to get you some things from your apartment later." She nodded and went back to pushing her food around her plate.

A few hours later, outside of Brennan's apartment Booth fit the key into the lock and deadbolt and turned. The door opened without any trouble and walking through the door he was greeted with memories he had forgotten he had. Happy memories, bad memories, angry moments, frightening moments. It was all in his head, stored away to bring out when he wanted to reminisce. Today though he was thinking about what had happened just a few minutes before, some three stories below.

Booth had just pulled into Brennan's parking garage and was about to pull her out to go up with him when she stopped him.

"Booth, please go without me. I can't go up there yet."

He had just given her a nod and taken the key that she held out. She didn't even tell him what to get, he just left her there. Now walking into her room a sense of embarrassment came over him. One glance at the messy bed told him that that must have been where the 'deed' was done. This room was why his Bones couldn't come up here. This room reminded her of when she was pregnant.

Grabbing a suitcase out of the closet Booth started piling clothes inside. He never looked over at the bed again.

Anything he thought his partner would need went into a suitcase, clothes, toiletries, shoes, everything. He didn't want her coming up to that room unless she was ready. He gathered the bags in his hands, took one last long look around her living room which still didn't have a television and walked out the door. He turned the key in the lock and deadbolt making sure each was secure, then turned and started down the hallway. He never looked back.

(--)

That's how it went for the next three months. Brennan stayed at Booth's. They took turns sleeping on the couch and bed. That deal having stemmed from a particularly long argument over Chinese takeout. After the worst part of that argument Booth had came up with that compromise. He would have felt better if she had slept in Parker's room, he had even told her that but she had blatantly refused. So now he had to suffer with a bed that smelled like the woman he loved.

Every night that he slept in his cold bed he thought of her out in the next room, sometimes he would wake up from a dream about her and smell her fruity shampoo. Reaching out he would find himself wide awake with nothing but air in his arms. Disappointed he would fall back into a fitfull sleep.

A compromise of sorts was also made for when Parker came for Booth's rare weekends. Brennan insisted that every trace of her be erased, so she hid what she could and packed up what she couldn't and would travel to Angela's to stay with her. Having not mentioned to anyone other than Booth that she wasn't living in her apartment anymore Brennan would just think up an excuse to stay the weekend at Angela's. Not that her friend minded anyway. Several times Booth had tried to convince her that it was okay to stay and be with him and his son, but after several failed attempt he decided it wasn't worth having her angry at him.

And life went on for the longest time that way. Doctor's appointments passed and Booth took her to them all. When she was feeling better he took her places she had never been before, or just had a lazy day at home. Over time he saw the woman who stood before him change into the Brennan that she used to be, he saw his Bones come back. Little by little. But there were remnants of their past. Every once in a while he would wake up from a dream about her and reach out in his sleep. When he would find the familiar empty air he sometimes stayed awake and listened to the furnace kick on, or just listened to the crickets outside. On those rare nights when sleep would evade him he sometimes thought he heard a quiet sob coming from the next room, but by the time he could get up and crack open the door to check on his Bones all was quiet.

All was quiet. All was relativly normal... and yet not. He was waiting, prepared, for the day when his partner would really need him. And he was as scared as any man could ever be.


	8. Discovery and Recovery

**Operation chapter 8. Discovery and Recovery**

As Booth walked through the sliding doors that led into the lab of the Jeffersonian he spotted his partner. She was standing over the body that had started their newest case. Silently creeping up to the scanner he scanned his ID and tip-toed up the steps. He was being quiet even though he knew that she would hear him. Living with him for the last three months had taught his Bones to sense his presence when he was around. Sometimes it was comforting and sometimes he thought it was just weird. Today was no different. Walking slowly now he took in her image. The chemo wasn't as awful as he had imagined, either that or Brennan was just really good at hiding the pain. The only thing she couldn't hide was what Booth was looking at right now.

Nowadays when they were at home Brennan was constantly wrapped up in blankets, always with something thick covering her extremely slender body. But at the lab she didn't want people to get suspicious and start asking questions so she constantly wore her blue lab coat for extra warmth. But even when she was wearing that Booth could still see her twig thin frame, her sunken cheeks and the dark rings under her eyes. At that very point in time, as she was bending over the remains, he could see the points of her vertebrae poking out of her back, but they disappeared somewhat when she stood up to silently greet him.

(--)

She hadn't even needed to look away from the remains. Brennan just knew he was there, and as he materialized next to her she reached out and found his suit jacket. She gripped it firmly before he felt his hand envelope hers in a kind of protective barrier. This had become a kind of routine over the last few months, she had to have some sort of contact with him, or she felt as though the world would come crashing in on her. When she felt him next to her she relaxed and was able to think clearly.

When she had first come back to work after the surgery she had done it everytime he was there with her. Angela had seen it and had immediately jumped to conclusions that she and Booth were sleeping together- which was partially true. However, after her friend had seen that that was the only type of contact the partners had Angela had lost interest. So had everyone else for that matter. Only outsiders thought it strange to see a grown woman holding on to a man's shirt sleeve for, what looked like, dear life.

Brennan took a deep breath and looked to Booth, who gave her a special type of his charm smile that was reserved just for her, before she started rambling off facts about their current body.

"Female, Caucasian. Late twenties early thirties. Fractures to the back of the Parietal bone suggest that cause of death is blunt force trauma. I'm having Zach look for possible murder weapons. Particulates from the dirt that was ground into the wounds was sent to Hodgins and he'll likely have results in a few hours. Angela just started on the facial reconstruction a few hours ago so we won't have an ID for awhile."

As she finished rambling off her precious facts and went on to things unconcerned with her part Brennan's words grew tired and slow. By the time she had mentioned Angela her voice had trailed off and her eye lids betrayed her, slowly falling until she couldn't keep them open. Her body slumped over, startling Booth. His reaction, which was precisely timed, was to carry her off the platform and to her office. Not even caring if anyone saw what he was doing, the agent walked briskly into the dark office and softly layed his partner down on her couch. He smiled, then shifting her body slightly so that she wouldn't wake he sat behind her and leaned her sleeping form into his chest. As he too started to fall asleep the smile faded away and he let out a contented sigh. Watching her dreaming face was, for him, peaceful even brushing away the stray strand of hair from her face was more enjoyable than he thought it ever would be.

(--)

Temperance Brennan was sleeping, she was tired, her body ached, and her whole being wanted to stay still. Just for a moment. The hypothetical 'load' on her shoulders, as Booth had called it, was too much for her to carry all at once. When she slowly and groggily woke up in her office some hours later all she could think about were the set of arms that were wrapped around her waist. Not to mention the very distracting breath that gingerly flowed over the skin on the back of her neck. The heat radiating off of her partner kept her thin body warm and for once, in a very long time, she didn't feel like she could break apart from the shivering.

The warmth was pleasing and she didn't have enough energy to even lift her arms to pull away from the man behind her, so the forensic anthropologist did what she wanted. She stayed put... until she heard a gasp come from the doorway. Barely opening an eye she saw her best friend's form running across the lab. It sent a notable groan through her entire body, which was loud enough to wake Booth. He took in a deep breath and yawned loudly in her ear, which made a laugh escape her mouth's clutches.

"What?" He complained. "I was tired."

The smile that creeped across her lips was brightened when the tease she said next came over tongue. "Angela just saw us so you better get up, since I suspect we're going to have a crowd standing in the doorway in just a moment."

Comprehension flickered for a split second in his eyes and he let out an extremely loud curse, shoving her playfully off of his lap. Their laughs echoed through the room and almost masked the cheerful cries of Angela as she led the group of intrigued squints to them.

(--)

"Come on guys! Hurry!" Angela was trying to be quiet but she couldn't help it. The scene she had walked in on just a moment before had nearly exploded her heart. And she and excitedly run around the lab calling everyone she could think off to tell them to witness the coming together of their favorite non-couple.

The room was just in front of her, and since the blinds were drawn she didn't see that Booth and Brennan were standing until she waltzed right through the doorway. The toothy grin she had had on her face just minutes before now fell as she saw the partners standing across from eachother looking at files. They each gave her a dramatically confused look, trying to play innocent. Though it didn't work on her Angela heard the rest of the interns and scientists behind her groan with disappointment and walk away. Traveling noisily back to their work stations.

After their other guests had left, Brennan and Booth turned to their colleague. Angela wasn't going to fall for their trick, she knew what she saw and the look that she gave her friends told them that she wasn't playing their game.

Ange watched her friend steal a glance at her partner then back at her. "Sorry Ange, that was kind of awkward."

"No doubt." She replied flatly. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she completed her I-don't-think-so look she was going for.

A shy smile crossed their happily guilty faces. "Promise you won't tell Angela?" Booth asked her, pleading her silently with his eyes.

The artist stood silently, holding on to her air of nonchalance just a moment longer and then she caved. "Fine. But Bren you owe me an explanation later. All of the details!" She waved to them and started walking out the door.

"You're the best Angela!" Booth called after her. She waved a hand over her shoulder.

"Don't I know it!"

(--)

**So... do you guys like it? please please please RxR!!!!!!!!!! **


	9. Truth be told

** Operation chapter 9. Truth be told**

Special Agent Seeley Booth turned to his partner and offered her a small smile of encouragement. Her best friend now had the ammunition to destroy their happiness and in order for that to be averted Angela would have to be let in on the secret. No matter how calm Brennan looked on the outside Booth knew that she was a bundle of nerves on the inside. He took her hand and was rewarded with a shy smirk.

"You going to tell her or should I?"

His Bones sighed and the beautiful little smirk vanished. "I'll do it. She'd want to hear it from me anyway, and if _you_ told her I would never hear the end of it. Besides we should have told her months ago, she deserves to know."

Booth nodded. In the months after her little stunt in the hospital Brennan had relied on Angela to take over on the days that she had been to sick from the chemo to come into work. The artist had readily agreed to take over for her friend but was obviously hurt that she wasn't told what was going on. "How much are you going to tell her?"

The question caught Brennan off guard and her eyes grew wide with fright. _Oh shit!_ Booth mentally smacked himself.

"Cause I mean... if you're going to tell her about us then you might at well tell her everything." He stammered quickly. He cautiously watched as realization came to the doctor's thoughts and she nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure how much I want to tell her. She does deserve to know everything but... I just don't think I'm ready to talk about it."

Again Booth nodded silently, it was best to get it out in the open. Keeping all of this from her friend had caused more guilt to Brennan than she let on and getting it off of her chest might just relieve some of the stress. It didn't hurt that if she ever needed help that she could call Angela, since she would potentially be in the loop. _I can't take care of everything. _Booth thought to himself. A shiver went down his spine as he remembered several instances when he nearly died of embarrassment because his Bones needed assistance getting out of a few very awkward situations.

Deep in his thoughts Booth hadn't noticed that Brennan had let go of his hand and had rounded the desk to grab a stack of files. As she settled them on her hip she made her way around the desk yet again and was almost out the door when Booth called her back.

"Do you need me there?" His concern was genuine.

She turned to face him and the shy smirk that had disappeared earlier had now come back. "No, I can do it."

"Okay. But if you need me for anything don't hesitate to call, alright?"

Another nod. "'Kay... but Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"There's no 'us'."

(--)

Her parting words had floored him. Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI was standing in the office of the woman he loved with his mouth open. He looked like a complete nutcase. Not that he really cared at that point in time anyway.

When he finally came to his senses his partner was long gone and when he looked at the clock on his cell phone he realized he had to get back to work. Begrudgingly he slunk out of the lab and to his vehicle. The drive back to the Hoover building was filled with worry and he nearly called the office twice to request the rest of the day off so that he could be there, but reason kept his hands firmly planted of the steering wheel. When he pulled into the parking lot and made his way up to his office nothing seemed to pull him out of his trance.

As he sat down at his desk and pulled out files of paperwork he needed to fill out his mind raced. After several failed attempts to keep on track Booth gave up and daydreamed. It was a complete waste of tax payers dollars he knew, but somewhere in the back of his mind He had convinced himself that if everyone knew about his situation they would let him sit in his office and waste the day away.

(--)

"Are you going to tell me now, Sweetie?" Angela Montenegro voiced as she came up behind her friend. There was a moment of silence before Brennan spoke.

"No." Her answer was short and stale but it was enough for her to know that if she wanted answers then she would have to wait.

"Alright, but come find me when you're ready. I'll probably be in my office." The artist received no response to confirm that the other woman had heard her but somehow Angela knew that Brennan had been listening.

(--)

Somehow in the two hours that Angela had been waiting work had been completed. Not much, of course but enough to not be yelled at. Possible scenarios were repeating in her mind. Some good, some bad. The romantic in her was leaning more to the hope that her favorite couple had finally gotten together, but the other half of her couldn't even fathom the worst. Her imagination wasn't the best...

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the office door. It swung on its hinges quietly and her friend slid into the room. Something about the way Brennan was almost floating into the room worried her friend. Angela had noticed over the past few months that Brennan had lost a lot of weight but she had somehow convinced herself that it was only because the forensic anthropologist often skipped meals. Now with a potential problem on her hands Angela saw that not only was she frail but she was also wearing bulky clothing. Spring was in full bloom with days in the mid eighties, definitely no need for her to wear wool sweaters and to constantly wear her bulky lab coat.

Suddenly a realization popped into her train of thought. _When was the last time I saw her without bulky clothes?_ She asked herself. _And why didn't you notice that she doesn't usually stay at crime scenes?_ Now that the pieces where falling into place things kept getting worse.

As Brennan sat down in the chair across from her Angela was reminded of the many strange things that had happened since Brennan had been in the hospital. The most prominent of those memories was from one particular day, the first time that Brennan had come back early from a crime scene.

She had been sitting comfortably in a chair on the lab's platform, waiting just like everyone else for the remains to arrive with their favorite non couple. Normally the partners would be at a crime scene collecting evidence and what-not for at least four hours so when Booth had strolled threw the doors only two hours later practically holding up a lethargic Brennan, Angela had begun to worry.

After laying the anthropologist down to rest on the couch in her office Angela had pulled Booth aside. "What's wrong with her? I've never seen her like this before..."

Angela had sensed that something was very wrong when Booth smiled at her, it wasn't his normal million watt grin. Instead it had been replaced with a cheap imitation, he was definitely trying to cover something up. "She's fine." He had told her, there was an underlying touch of concern that she had picked up on even though he was trying to hide it. But she let it go.

From then on her friend had started coming back from crime scenes earlier and earlier. She seemed to have run out of energy and she constantly had to have someone help her with things that she would have normally done by herself. _How could I have not seen that before!_ Angela forced herself to shift her focus away from her thoughts when she caught her friend's gaze. Her eyes where brimming with tears.

(--)

"I have something to tell you." Brennan simply told her. She watched as Angela nodded and motioned for her to continue. Drawing strength from the notion that Booth was there for her if she needed it Temperance started to tell her friend the story of what had occurred over the last few months. She told her everything; losing the baby, having cancer, the chemo, even about living at Booth's house. It spilled out of her mouth, and as each word slipped past her lips she felt the constriction on her chest loosen. On the other hand she watched as Angela absorbed the information that she was telling, the artist remained silent, never interrupting to ask questions. Her tears however were the ever visible reminder that not telling her friend her secret from the beginning had been a bad idea.

When the words started to slow and then eventually stop the two friends sat in silence. One felt relieved while the other was openly crying. They were each quiet for several moments until Brennan opened her arms and her crying friend ran into her waiting arms. She let Angela cry herself out, knowing that when she wasn't busy sobbing that her hyperactive friend would need more answers to up an coming questions.


	10. Fight or flight

**Operation Chapter 10: Fight or flight**

Fighting with a friend is a situation that often results in disastrous consequences. Surviving that fight however is crucial. There are some that can't handle the stress and therefore give up on life, sometimes even going as far as committing suicide.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was not one of those people. She stood tall as she walked about the lab as her day went on, her head secured firmly on her slim shoulders.

She heard it in whispers. Everyone was talking about it. She and Angela, the best of friends for who knows how long, had commenced in a fight so horrid that neither was willing to back down on their pride and apologize.

Actually, that was false. Brennan had tried to apologize several times to her friend, only to have the artist scurry away. It wasn't the fight itself that hurt her, but the fact that Angela knew how difficult it was for Brennan to admit that she was wrong, but to still have her one true friend ignore her pleas.

Their fight had been yesterday. Almost a full twenty-four hours of simple silence from the forensic artist. It was unheard of. Impossible… but it was happening. Angela had come into work that morning on time, another unheard of occurrence. She then had promptly ignored another of Brennan's attempts to ask for forgiveness and barricaded herself in her office. No one went in, and nothing came out.

Throughout the day Brennan felt her eyes wandering to her friend's office door. It was dark on the inside and the blinds had been pulled shut; a dark cave in comparison to her normally lively workstation.

As the hours wore on memories flew through her thoughts. She remembered every microscopic detail about her confrontation with Angela, even the smell of her friend's perfume. Sometimes she wondered what she could have done differently to stop this all from happening, but when that though came to her mind and the tears started to well up in her eyes she furiously brushed them away and continued to work.

* * *

_Angela had been crying on her shoulder for the past ten minutes, sobbing heavily into her shirt. Her tears were cold against Brennan's exposed skin and somehow it made her feel empty inside. Temperance Brennan had no idea what she was supposed to do, she had made it to the open arms part but only because Booth had done that for her several times when she had been upset. Now though, she was completely lost. _

_Figuring she should say something Brennan tried to calm down her friend just enough as to be heard. _

"_Don't worry Angela." She said soothingly. "There's no need to get worked up. Booth and I have taken care of everything."_

_For a moment Angela had stopped the chest wracking sobs and Brennan had thought her on the fly moment had worked; but when Angela raised her head only to glare at her Temperance knew she had done something wrong._

_Her friend suddenly brushed out of her caring embrace and ran from the office. Too stunned to chase after her Brennan had stared off into space for a few moments, wondering what she should to now._

_Not knowing what to do, combined with the fact that Booth wasn't there, all influenced her decision: which was to continue working. From her vantage point on the platform some time later she could see that Jack Hodgins had taken her place as a consoler. He Angela delicately in his arms and whispered in her ear to try and calm her._

* * *

That was how the rest of the day had gone. Each avoiding the other, not speaking, no eye contact. Though today, however, Brennan felt someone watching her from time to time. She had assumed that it was Booth, but when she had looked over at one point she had seen the blinds to Angela's office flutter together.

Taking that as a sign that her friend was on the path of forgiveness Brennan continued her day. Working diligently until six o'clock she waited, but Angela had yet to come out of her office.

At few minutes before six-thirty (when Booth normally picked her up from work) Temperance Brennan felt a sense of depression fall into her mood. If Angela didn't hurry she would leave for the day. She was still staring intently at a certain office door when Booth snuck up on her.

"Hey. You ready to go?" His voice startled her and without meaning to she had let out a small gasp.

"Yeah." She finally sputtered out.

As a silent apology he held out her coat for her, and after she slipped into the thick fur they made their way out to his car.

* * *

The night air around them was pleasant; or at least that's what Booth thought. Though he could see his partner visibly shivering in the spring air. It had started to turn to spring around them and Booth had trouble remembering the last time he had just sat back and watched the flowers or listened to the birds.

It was something that he quietly vowed he would make Temperance do as soon as she was well enough. His determination caused his overactive brain to plan out other events he wanted to whisk his partner away to. This ultimately made the ride back to their residence pleasantly void of conversation.

As they pulled into the driveway Booth looked over to his passenger to find that she had fallen asleep; which had become quiet common in the last few weeks. It was now becoming a routine to pick her up from work and on the way home she would fall into a much needed doze.

It was beneficial to both parties. To Booth because he enjoyed watching the sleeping face of the forensic anthropologist, and to Brennan because she would never have made it past dinner had she not taken a moment on the way home to close her extremely tired eyes and rest.

* * *

Brennan was annoyed with herself when she realized that Booth had to wake her once again when he pulled up in front their home. For a moment she was stunned that she had assumed that it had become 'their' home but she quickly reasoned that Booth was only letting her stay temporarily until she overcame her dread of going back to her apartment.

It was something that made her cringe every time the thought crossed her mind. It was at that moment that Booth decided he needed to open her door and make it known that he had been watching her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he held out the hand that Brennan instinctively took hold of.

She gave him a mute nod and he nodded in return as he helped her down from her seat. He continued to hold her hand as they smoothly transferred from the car to the porch. Again, the hand holding was virtually out of habit. Neither person found it, in any way, to be crossing the invisible 'line' and both felt comfortable knowing the other was supporting them.

She felt the cold encase her slender fingers as her partner let go of her hand to unlock the front door. They ushered themselves through the door and as they settled into their nightly routine all was quiet, save for the shuffling of feet and the occasional call from one to the other about what they wanted for dinner. It was a quarter to eight and Booth had just started cooking another restaurant worthy meal for them when the doorbell rang.

* * *

Booth remembered being irritated that the doorbell had rung just when they were about to sit down to eat, but thirty seconds later he was overjoyed at what he saw.

A tall female form was standing in the doorway; though, her entire upper body was blocked by a large pile of boxes.

"Anyone want to help me?" The familiar voice of Angela floated sweetly across his ears, and he was hopeful as he looked over to his partner.

Brennan was standing with one hand leaning into the door frame, her mouth dropped open and her eyes wet.

After watching his Bones' lips quiver for the briefest amount of time her answer pleased him. "Sure Ange." She said softly to her friend. After several of the cardboard boxes were removed from in front of her face Booth couldn't help but stare at the outrageously large smile that was planted on the artist's face. There was definitely a plan being orchestrated beneath that pretty head of hers and it gave Booth the chills.

They set the packages on the floor by the couch that Brennan and Booth took turns sleeping on and then they each took their respectible seats on the furniture in the livingroom. An awkward silence desended apon the room after a few moments, though Angela's smile never disappeared for even a second.

Darting eyes caught his attention, Brennan was trying to signal to him; she obviously knew that Angela was planning something as well.

"So Angela, why are you here?" Booth asked her. He was waiting for her to make a quirky remark about how it was like they were a married couple, now that they were living together that is, but it never came. Instead the smile grew and so did the silence.

Finally, after taking her sweet time picking her words carefully, Angela spoke. "Well, since my best friend has decided that she doesn't want to be in that horrid place anymore I decided that you two needed some help decorating your place. I call it the 'Old-Remade-New Plan'." She suddenly jumped up and skipped over to the mysterious boxes, yapping all the while. "Sorry Bren but I took the liberty of ordering new clothes and accessories and anything else I thought you might need. That includes sexy bed sheets. Hope you like cheetah print!" She turned just enough that only Booth could see her and she threw him a flirty wink.

At the mention of bed sheets Booth felt his cheeks flare and the familiar burn of embarrassment climb up the back of his neck; to cover it he plastered a scowl on his face, crossing his arms in the process. He sent a glare to Brennan, which she caught just in time to stop the excited forensic artist from pulling out the items in question.

"Thanks Ange, but I think we've got it covered." The forensic antropologist rose to giver her friend a hug. Brennan's voice was tired and wispy, almost as if she didn't have enough energy to force the air out of her lungs to speak. Looking over to the clock Booth was surprised to find that it was way past their normal dinner time; usually they were getting ready for bed right now and arguing over who's day it was to sleep in the bed. _Bones must be exausted. _He thought to himself.

Clapping his hands together he accidentally startled the girls out of their silent embrace. It was cute watching his Bones and her best friend get back together but he was hungry and there was nothing that could stand in the way of a Booth boy and his dinner.

"Who wants to eat?" He asked excitedly to no one in particular. Wide eyes stared back at him.

Angela was the first to recover. "You guys were in the middle of eating? Sorry, I should go..." She made a move around the chair, presumably on her way out the door; but Booth wouldn't have it. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her back into Brennan's waiting arms.

"You and Bones need to keep talking, some good food will help." He scolded her playfully in hopes to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure you want me here?" Her question was asked to both of them but Booth knew who it was really meant for.

"Bones? What do 'ya think?" He watched as she opened her mouth a few times before she managed to spill out a few words. She clearly had never thought that he would ask for her opinion.

"Well, I would find it greatly appreciated if you would let her dine with us Booth; however, it _is_ your home so therefore it's your final decision on the matter." She snuck a glance at her friend, it was timid and quick but it was still full of love and just a small touch of shyness that was completely un-Bones like. All of it was so endearing that it made Booth's heart swell with pride and a little bit of something else.

"Good. Now its time to eat! Just wait till you try my cooking Angela, you'll never want to eat anything that Hodgins makes for you ever again." He walzed into the kitchen and almost started laughing when he heard the discussion behind him.

"I don't think it'll be that good. Jack is a pretty good cook by the way." Angela whispered to the woman beside her.

What came next made his heart throb, almost to the point where he could have sworn that anyone looking close enough would have noticed his pulse exploding the veins in his neck.

"Actually Angela, Booth is an exceptional cook. I've wondered many times why he never became a professional chef instead of an agent." Angela only answered with a small whistle.

Booth followed the women with his eyes as they sat at the table. They were holding hands; almost as if they still needed to know that it wasn't a dream that they weren't fighting anymore. It was a good sign, they were moving on.

* * *

Twenty minutes and a large extravagant meal later Booth was still watching the women in front of him, they were making progress; though, they still hadn't let go of one anothers hand. Staring off into space a thought came to him, the girls were just starting to talk and they would definitely need more time to sort things out. Suddenly he had made his decision, anything for his Bones.

"So Angela, you staying tonight?" He asked out of the blue, completely forgetting the different ways that that phrase could be interpreted. It was when the artist sitting across from him burst out laughing that he realized him mistake and the flaring red blush crept back up his neck. He looked over to his partner, who seemed to not have gotten the joke, but had understood what he was trying to do for her and she sent him a smile.

Somehow over the bursts of laughter and the hysterics Angela managed to except his invitation for her and his partner to have a sleepover. The artist took a moment later to change into an extra pair of Brennan's pajamas in the bathroom, and Booth took that opportunity to pull his partner in for a hug.

"You guys okay now?" He felt her nod into his chest and when he let her pull away she was visibly content, her sapphire eyes twinkling.

The women took their time getting ready for bed and hours after they were supposed to have gone to sleep Booth could still hear them talking. Sometimes he would hear short bursts of laughter or mummers floating across the room to the couch where he was staying for the night. It pleased him that his Bones was happy for the time being, she had been through a lot. That night alone must have drained her both physically _and_ emotionally, though she never showed it Booth could tell.

The hours slipped away and eventually it was long past midnight when the faint whispers from the bedroom stopped. It was then that Booth allowed himself to relax. If either one of the girls needed him he would be there in a second, and in the morning he could press Angela for anything that Brennan did during the night. He was still concerned about the crying spells he sometimes heard during the night. Over the next hour or two Booth's thoughts slowed and his eyes drooped closed, it was the first time in a long time that he went to sleep without having any worries that festered in the back of his mind just waiting to annoy him the next day.

TBC

Please please please comment and review! suggestions will never be turned down either. luv u guys for luving my stuff!


	11. Memories of the Present

**Operation Chapter 11. Memories of the present.**

There was an odd calming presence that had settled over Angela as she watched her best friend sleep. Worried thoughts that Brennan would wake up and brand her a pervert for watching had fled hours ago. It was just Brennan and her.

A thought crossed her mind as her friend's name came up. Angela realized that she had never really called her friend Tempe before. There were reasons of course; like for instance the fact that only Brennan's family or her lovers called her that, and because it was just an odd nickname for another matter. Every time she heard someone call Bren that name she was reminded of how horribly it grated against her ears. _Whoever came up with it was horrible at naming people, _Angela thought sourly to herself. It wasn't that she particularly hated the nickname, it was just that it was too... cute.

Almost instantly Angela made up her mind. No, her friend Temperance Brennan was not by any means cute. _She's beautiful. _Angela amended. Brennan was a woman that was independently strong, intelligent, rational. The nickname 'Tempe' didn't fit that. It made her sound like a second grader. _No,_ Angela sighed happily to herself_, Bones is a better name for her._

Yes, Bones was a suitable name for Brennan. In one word it described everything about her. Strong, defiant, a piece of a whole yet independent, able to grow, it even described her job. Even if Booth had just randomly picked the word just to annoy his partner he had unintentionally made an excellent choice.

She had just started to doze, mind occupied with the thoughts of what her own nickname would be if Hodgins ever gave her one, when she felt Brennan stir beside her. Sitting up Angela watched as her friend tossed in her sleep, a deep frown on her face.

* * *

Everything was black. It was exactly the color of the air that night. Flat black. A discusting color, it reminded her of sludge and grime from anything dirty enough to _be_ that color.

She could feel the sheets coiling around her waist, tightening their grip on her making escape almost impossible the way she was now.

She knew what was going on. It was the same dream that she had had ever since the night she had slept alone after what happened. It always started out the same; she would feel like she was in her bed, something pleasantly normal. Then, as the minutes went on she would feel someone move next to her; that was the part that started her heart racing. That was the part that always caused her to hyperventilate, but it wasn't the part that woke her up. No, that came much, much later. After everything... else.

She was familiar with the next part too. It started out as a warm hand brushing away a few stray hairs on her forehead, sometimes a tender kiss the the temple; but then things started to go wrong.

A hand shot out and wrapped itself unforgivingly over her mouth, muffling the surprised shout that tried to escape. Rough movements ripped away whatever clothes she had worn to bed that night, throwing them violently to the other side of the room. Then 'he' was on top of her. Dark voids were where his eyes were supposed to be, face shrouded in shadow. Her attacker was faceless, voiceless, scentless. No way to identify him.

Then, following the exact incident, the dream attacker gripped her slim neck with his other hand and squeezed. Lungs cut off from air heaved until she had no strength, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she blacked out into unconsciousness.

It was always at that second that she woke up. Thrashing around in her tightly wound sheets, heavy labored breathing keeping her lungs vigorously working until she was to the point of having a panic attack. Only this time it was different. Different because this time as she pulled her upper body swiftly into a sitting position Angela stared wide eyed at her. Fear and concern, a pure adrenaline induced state had taken over her friend and Brennan was ashamed that she was the thing that had caused it.

It was the shame that brought the tears out. Shame for letting that dream get to her. Shame for letting the whole thing happen in the first place, and it was an even deeper shame that she had kept it from Angela for all that time. So Temperance sat there crying, continuing even after she felt long slender arms wrap themselves around her. Continued crying even as the door burst open to reveal a knight clad only in long pajama bottoms; it was the break that she had feared would catch up with her. It was the break she had tried to beat.

* * *

Angela had watched it all happen. Concern, fear, uncertainty, and a heightened sense of things took over her. But everything dissolved in front of her as Brennan shot up from her sleep, her face twisted into an expression morphed by the shadows that danced in the dark. Her head had fallen in her hands, a muffled cry flowing brokenly from her lips into her clawing fingers. Her knees came up and for a split second Angela saw her friend's face. Brennan had turned to her in that moment, possibly for a bit of reassurance but Angela knew that the way her eyes were opened to their fullest, how her mouth formed an elongated 'O' and how she had unconsciously moved to the farthest possible position away from the antropologist that nothing her friend had seen would help her.

An impossibly long time was only a matter of seconds and Booth had burst through the door. Wearing only long flannel pants and a blank stony face he raced to Brennan's side.

"Bones!" Came the strangled exclaim from the off duty agent. "Temperance? Hey." He wrapped his arms around Brennan's shoulders and pulled her close. Whispering lulling phrases in her ear Angela watched as he pulled her into his lap and cradled her. It frightened the artist even more when her best friend turned and buried her cheek into his shoulder.

Minutes passed and Angela was mortified at herself, she had done nothing to help her friend as she sat suffering directly in front of her. Absolutely nothing. What horrified her even more was that she had had no idea what do to anyway. She, Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro, was supposed to be the more tech and world savvy of the two of them. She alone had had enough broken hearts and destroyed relationships to know what a girlfriend would want to hear when she was crying. But Angela had stayed impossibly still; completely dumbfounded.

Maybe it was the fact that she had never really seen Temperance break down like that. Maybe when Booth had died, but now... now was completely different. Booth was right in front of her, that very second he was smoothing Brennan's hair with one hand and rubbing small circles on her back with the other.

But none of that freed her of the guilt that flooded her mind as the couple sitting in front of her calmed each other down. Booth was murmuring in Brennan's ear and the forensic anthropologist would nod every now and them when she caught her breath. Her beautiful auburn hair plastered to the sides of her face with tears as adhesive. One in a while Booth would squeeze her waist tighter when she whispered something that Angela couldn't hear. Something about the situation seemed to private for her to intrude in and Angela slipped one foot off of the bed with the intention of leaving her two friends alone, but all at once two hands wrapped themselves around her wrist.

Looking back she saw Brennan, her best friend, staring back at her like a frightened animal. Her eyes as large as saucers and the way they glissined in the minimal light from the hall emphasized the tears that were still falling. Suddenly it dawned on her, she had been about to leave her best friend in her time of need. She was battling internally with herself when Brennan pulled her roughly back onto the bed.

"Please stay." Her already strained voice gurgled out, and stay she did. Wrapped together in the arms of her friend who was then held by the man that she was secretly in love with. It was the physical contact that Angela suspected had saved her friend. If she had been alone who knows what would have happened.

* * *

There was an annoying pressure on Booth's chest as he started to wake up. Completely aware of nothing at all Booth took the moment right before he opened his eyes to listen to the noises in the room. Shallow breathing was coming from beside him. _Odd..._ he thought to himself. He remembered being tired and listening to his partner and her friend for most of the night, then came the break that he had been expecting. Booth let out a tremendous sigh as he tried not to think about what had happened in that time. Then something caught his attention. _Where did Angela go? _Being himself and being in love with the woman who had taken several hours to calm down last night he had completely but not deliberately turned all of his attention away from the forensic artist.

Subjecting himself to the temptation that had been festering inside himself for the past minutes Booth opened his eyes and had to cover his mouth to stop from letting out a deep bellowing laugh.

He wasn't laughing because he thought it was funny but because he had never thought his Bones was a cuddler, much less as affectionate with her friends as he saw she was now.

Laying side by side in bed, hands lazily intertwined were two women. Hair splayed on the shared pillow and each snuggled in deep next to the other so as to limit the amount of cold air that entered in the free spaces. Raising his head carefully Booth examined the situation he was in. Seeing the complete scene for the first time he nearly stopped breathing.

The girls were huddled close to his right side, so close in fact that his partner was draped rather unprofessionally across his arm; leaning into his chest with her head resting comfortably there. He had to take several deep breaths and then tell himself slowly that his partner was sleeping on him. _Don't freak out._ He reminded himself. _At least now you know what was making it harder to breathe. _

Something about how a giggle rippled through the air made him suspect that everything would work out for the better. The little giggle erupted into a chorus of laughter from the two friends as they sat up and watched him roll his tired eyes. The two women had somehow woken up under his watchful eye and had wanted to tease him.

Well... he definitely wouldn't let that happen so playfully pushing a slightly disheveled Brennan off of himself Booth grabbed the pillow from behind his head and tossed it directly into her path. The pillow fight that commenced after that was the perfect way to skip the awkward morning that Booth was sure would happen as soon as he woke up the girls. That possible outcome instantly disappeared as his two precious squints turned to eachother, seemed to speak telepathically, and with large sly grins they proceeded to attack him on both fronts.

_Yeah..._ Came a thought from somewhere in the back of his mind. _We'll work through it._


	12. Epilogue

**Operation chapter 12**

**Epilogue**

Two months had passed since the sleepover with Angela. Two lovely months. It was an early sunny morning that Booth found himself enjoying the spoils that had been handed to him. The weight on his arm proved that none of it had been just a great dream but instead was a pleasant reality.

To his left, leaning her head on his chest, was the love of his life; snuggled deeply into the covers. Temperance Brennan, the normally solid kick-ass scientist, was using her partner's arm as a pillow. As he stole another glance at his lady love Booth felt a shudder run through his frame. Ever since that night Temperance had refused to sleep alone, though never outright saying that she needed someone to sleep next to Booth still understood.

Taking a deep breath in, the experienced agent was met with a mixture of scents, mostly hers but it pleased him that the bed now smelled like both of them. He loved waking up before his partner, just to be able to watch her sleeping figure. It had almost become routine.

There was always something to think about while waiting for his Bones to awaken. Like, for instance, the fact that they had cleared out her old apartment. She still wasn't able to stay in her bedroom for very long but somehow she had made it through and they were able to sell it at top dollar. Something about someone wanting to live in the same place that the famous author did, was what the realtor said but Booth didn't really care. Either way his Bones had decided to move in with him.

Another thing that happened after the episode was that Brennan had gathered everyone together and told them the secret that had been waying the two of them down for the past year. Their coworkers were angry at first, some even furious, but after a few days of thinking it through they had all come to except it. They all pitched in when Brennan needed help as well. Often taking turns driving her to the hospital for chemotherapy when Booth wasn't able to do it. Everyone moved forward with their lives; however, the partners decided not to mention that they were living together, mostly just leaving it as an open debate when the subject came up.

As he lay in the single ray of sunlight that had squeezed through the blinds Booth felt a stab pierce his heart. After all that they had been through he still had yet to tell her how much she meant to him. There just never seem to be the right moment to let his feelings show.

Sighing to himself the burly agent craned his neck to glance at the clock on the nightstand. Suddenly he remembered what they were going to do later that day and he smiled to himself. Turning back to the woman beside him he breathed in her sent once more, mentally preparing himself for what was to come later on.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy Bones." He cued softly. "We have a big day ahead of us remember? Today's the last round of chemo and then you're done."

Nothing happened immediately so he figured that she was still sleeping. After a moment of internal debate Booth leaned forward and gently kissed the sleeping scientist on the forehead. "I love you sleepy Bones." He whispered in her ear.

It was silent for a moment but then he felt her shift and reposition herself next to him. He watched her, in complete fascination until she had once again become comfortable. Then, without missing a beat and keeping her eyes closed she opened her mouth to speak.

"I love you too Booth." She said, then became quiet once more as she snuggled deeper next to him.

As soon as his brain recognized the words that had come out of her mouth Booth felt the need to jump for joy. To run around the house, to scream at the top of his lungs that he was loved! But he did none of that. Instead he sank his head back into his pillow and stared wide eyed at the ceiling for the longest time; until he had played the scene over and over in his head so as to memorize every little detail. Before he knew it his eyes were drooping and the faint thought that they still had another hour before they would be late for their appointment popped into his head.

Another thought was added just before he drifted off, though, when he would awake later on he wouldn't remember it. It was something he knew in his heart though. Something that everyone else had noticed long before he had even dreamed that it would happen.

Them being together, he and his Bones, it was just... natural.

**END**

**Many thank yous need to go out for everyone who stuck with this story. Sorry it took as long as it did to write the ending but inspiration doesn't really come to me for long periods of time sometimes. I'm just glad that our favorite duo is back on regular television! Long live fictional romance!**


End file.
